Suertuda
by Rain-witch-85
Summary: .... Ella es tan suertuda.......


Nota; No poseo ningún personaje de Harry Potter. Son

poseídos por JK Rowling, los editores respectivos y por WB. No se

está haciendo ningún beneficio, buno quizá solo la diversión de

hacerlo; poso solamente Patricia , etse fic es un fuera de lo común

que el personaje principal es una muchacha nombrada Patricia usted

conocerá sobre ella , ohh y esat historia es totalmente

h/hr

Espero que les guste .

Pues aquí estoy alistándome para mi boda de mi

prima. Oh cuánto la envidio ella ya encontró el amor verdadero y

nada más que eso , amor al más lleno.

No me tomes a mal amo mucho Hermione es mi prima

Favorita. Yo soy el único miembro de la familia en el lado del herm

que se le permite estar aquí en esta boda del mago, es porque no se

permite ninguno muggle. Eso es incorrecto si usted me pregunta,

ellos puede ir a una boda de los muggles pero mi tía y tío no

pueden venir porque son muggles. La buena cosa es que el Herm y Harry

van a tener, se podría decir, dos bodas una muggle y una mágica.

Prometí a mis tíos que tomaría a tantas fotos como podría. Yo me siento un poco fuera del lugar, lo que papa es que no soy una

bruja pero no soy un muggle. Extraño no? dicen que soy el

único muggle que no es afectafor ningun tipo de hechiso. Quiero decir que el hechiso

colocado alrededor en Hogwarts, que es donde estoy ahora

...perdon fuera del asunton.. no me afecta . Puedo ver el castillo, no un

viejo lugar arruinado. Es un poco extrano ni Hermione

ni Dumbledore saben que soy¿huh divertido?. Dumbledore dice que mi

alma fue entrenada para ser una bruja pero no es seguro que es el

porqué puedo ver que el castillo ni porqué los hechisos no me afectan.

Recuerdo cuando tenia 8 años que le dije Hermione a que no me mintiera porque sabía lo que ella era, claro que ella nego lo que era el

y me dijo que ella como yo una nina normal.

No fue hasta que los dememtores atacaron y a mi no me afectarono que ella

entendío que era especial. Hermione tenia 17 y yo 12 así que ella

ah estado buscando desde entonses que es lo que soy . Herm se puso tan contenta cuando supo que la magia era de segunda naturaleza para mi y que ella lo podia compartir con migo. No puedo hacer hechisos ni algo similar. Es algo extraño... me estoy sa;iendo del tema... otra vez...

Bueno, sobre Hermione, ella es sí mi prima y ella está por casarce hoy en 2 ella esta tan nerviosa, la tendrian que ver está chacando su pelo y su vestido por la un millonésima 12 centésimas y segundas veces. Fue tan chostoso la señora Weasley intentó calmarla pero solo la dejo mas inquieta sobre su pelo, bueno ya que no pudo la sra Weasley creo que es mi turno.

"Oh mi dios. dos horas ,as, que es lo que voy a hacer. Qué

si deside Harry que mejor no quiere continuar con esto……"

"Herm, tranquilatodo estara bien fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Pero ya deves calmarte "

"Como lo sabes solo tienes 19 anos."

"Eso lo se, pero mi edad no me impide ver, lo has conocido toda tu vida, se que el es perfecto para ti "

"Pero, alo que me refiero es ... "

"Mira Herm, se que tu fuiste hecha para estar con el, mientras que yo fui hecha para estar sola."

"A que te refieres?"

"Mira a diferencia de ti, yo se que mi principe azul no es mas que un sueno."

"Ahí Patty aveses pareces tu ser la prima mayor"

"NO, solo que estas demaciado nerviosa para pensar correctamente es todo"

"Pero eres tan bonita, se que debe de haber miles de chavos listos para salir con tigo"

"Jajaja, mira Herm entonses como explicarias que tengo 19 anos que nunca eh tenido un novio, y claro que mucho menos tener mi primer beso?."

"El vendra lo se, tu lo encontraras"

"Se que no sera asi pero estoy totalmente feliz de eso. Ahora que no se supone que es tu boda?"

"Sí."

"Bien, entonces se feliz y vive por mí la unica cosa que nunca voy a

vivir."

"Claro que si lo veras, solo toma tiempo"

"Herm se que eso no pasara, no hay lugar para mi y el amor en el mismo cuerpo.

jajajajajaja"

"Qué tan divertido, mi pequena y querida prima"

"primero que nada soy solamente 5 años más joven que tu y segundo es que me acabo de acordar cuando me negaste lo que Harry era para ti."

"Cuando fue eso?"

"Pues desdde que te conosco"

"QUÉ?... yo te eh conocido más anos que Harry, 5 años para ser

exacta "

"Estoy hablando de cuanto tenas 15 para cumplir 16 durante tus vacaciones después de tu 5to año."

"Oww si devi de haver sabido que eras un….. una …. Bueno no lo se aun."

"Y cuando lo sepas por favor no me dejes a oscuras."

"Claro, investigaré cuando llege de Hawaii."

"Y toma muchas fotos que las nesecito"

"para qué?"

"Herm, para mi retrato, mas bien la que hare para ustedes."

"Mhh, sí tonta yo"

"Muy bien ¿Lista? Hora de irnos "

"Ir a donde?"

"A tu boda la que es en 5 minutos."

" Wow, el tiempo vuela cuando hablamos, no lo cress?

"muy bien ya me tengo que ir pues soy la dama de honor y entro antes que tu."

"sí, estoy lista."

Porqué envidio a mi prima preguntas? Solo mirala en el centro de la pista de baile con una sonrisa que vale un millon de dólares y un anillo del oro alrededor de su dedo.

Ella es tan afortunada y realmente estoy feliz por ella.

Solo sé que nunca aprenderé el significado del verdadero amor

como ella lo hizo cuando solo tenia 11 años de edad.

Bueno se que es un poco diferente….. ok lo acepto es extrana

Pero yo soy extraña

¿Bueno, malo, horrible... cualquier cosa?

Review por favor

Gracias. !


End file.
